Guerra entre dos mundos
by PicachuPS
Summary: Los Vulturis se cansaron de los vegetarianos y dictaron la orden de eliminar a todos los que sigan esa dieta. Los Cullen y los demás están en peligro, ¿Están dispuestos a luchar con todos los vampiros con el fin de vivir?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SMeyer, la trama es mia!

Sorry por no tener nada de estetica, envie a mi hermano mayor a subirla para que no se pierda y la publico. Como dice un dicho en mi pais, el que manda hace dos veces!.

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

 **Edward Pov.**

Vivir tantos años como lo ha hecho mi familia tienes sus ventajas como sus desventajas, en las ventajas están de que hemos recorrido todo el mundo, sabemos hablar todos los idiomas existente en todo este siglo.

Mi padre Carlisle Cullen es nuestro patriarca y él es un cirujano prominente.

Luego esta Mama, Esme Cullen, ella es la persona más amable y dulce que he conocido, todos somos sus niños luego de que ella perdiera su bebe.

Rosalie, Rubia, Alta y con bastante temperamento no es mi tipo, sin importar cuanto intentaban emparejarnos gracias a Dios o lo que sea que exista fuera del planeta ella encontró a su pareja, Emmett un niño en un cuerpo de adulto siempre vive haciendo cuentos y chistes.

Luego están Alice y Jasper, ellos se unieron después luego de un día de caza nos encontraron. Son una pareja muy dinámica y diferente

Y Yo, Edward con apariencia de 17 aunque tengo 107 años, soy el único soltero de la familia y aunque la soledad me embarga a veces, Amo mi familia y no dejare que nada nos pase.

Todos en la familia somos vegetarianos, es un chiste privado que solo nos alimentamos de sangre animal no humana, aparte de ser una ventaja que nos permite salir e interactuar se ha convertido en una desventaja masiva.

¿Por qué? Sencillo, Le están dando caza a los vampiros que tienen nuestra forma de vivir y no seremos la excepción.

Se ha iniciado una guerra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno en esta historia son todos vampiros, fue algo que me surgio en un viaje que hice con mi familia ya que es algo parecido, En este caso yo seria Edward :P.

Espero que la disfruten tanto como en mi imaginacion, Estare publicando en ambas historias tanto en UNION como en esta.

Agradezco sus comentarios y/o haber tenido tiempo de leerla.

Besitos Pichachu!


	2. Capitulo 1 Bienvenidos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Autora SMeyer, la trama es mía de mi cabeza loquita!

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1. Bienvenidos**_

 _ **Edward Pov.**_

Nos acabábamos de mudar a un pueblito donde el sol sale 2 veces al año Forks, pocas personas saben que existen y eso nos da ventajas de salir sin temor a ser reconocido.

Nuestra casa esta ubicada como las demás, apartada del pueblo, rodeada del bosque y con facilidades de caza.

Seremos la nueva novedad por meses, La familia del Doctor Cullen, nuestra historia es que todos somos adoptados, Rosalie y Jasper son mellizos y son los sobrinos de Esme, Ella los adopto cuando su hermana falleció en el parto y como no sabían quien era el padre, luego están Alices y Emmett, ellos se llevan 2 años de diferencia siendo Emmett el mayor la historia es que mi padre luego de volver al trabajo encontró a Alice afuera de un restaurante, sola y muerta de frió y la adopto junto a su hermano.

Y mi historia era siendo hijo único mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilismo, Carlisle los atendió pero no sobrevivieron, me quede con ello esperando algún familiar me reclamen pero a ver que nadie vino, ellos me adoptaron.

Esa era la historia que repetíamos una y otra vez.

A-bu-rri-do

Asi me sentía la mayoría del tiempo, esto era vivir en el mismo infierno y mi don no lo ayuda mucho.

No es lindo tener a todo Forks en mi cabeza sin contar la mitad de Port Ángeles.

Saber lo que todo el mundo hará, dirá o piensa hacer resulta tedioso como divertido.

Sin embargo me entero de cosas que es mejor no saber, NUNCA.

Y aquí esta yo corriendo por el bosque, sintiendo el viento en mi cara mientras esquivo los árboles.

 _Edward_

Me pare en seco y escuche atentamente.

Solo se escuchaba los sonidos del bosque

 _Edward_

Era Alice

Corri lo mas rápido que puede hasta la casa y cuando entre la vi.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos como que quiera llorar, estaba temblando mientras Jasper enviaba olas de tranquilidad en toda la habitación.

Y luego ella me enseño

 _Una batalla, en el bosque, no puede distinguir a todos pero eran muchos, cientos, no entendía que pasa hasta que vi a mi familiar pelear._

Era una guerra entre vampiros y no sabia cuando empezaba.

Alices, ¿Puedes ver algo mas? – le pregunte

No, no puedo, lo he intentado pero algo me bloquea- me dice mientras se encoge de hombros- me siento frustada.

Todos estabamos reunidos en el comedor y ya Alices habia dicho que ocurria, Una guerra en pleno siglo XXI y de Vampiros. Eso podria revelar nuestra existencia.

Carlisle deberiamos llamar a los Denali, seguro ellos saben algo- le dijo Esme a Carlisle.

Carlisle asintio mientra se dirigia al telefono.

Se sentia la tension en el ambiente, Jasper aunque enviaba olas de tranquilidad no era igual.

Bueno si ellos quieren guerra yo estoy mas que preparado para pelear- dijo Emmett.

Emmett, no vamos a pelear y si fuera asi buscaremos la forma de que no se lleve a cabo- dice carlisle

Pero Carlisle no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados o si?- dijo Emmett

Hablare con Eleazar sobre lo que Alice vio- dijo Carlisle mientras salía.

Hay que mantener la calma, aun no sabemos cuando pasara pero estaremos preparado para la pelea- les digo, no permitire que nada les pase.

Asi se habla hermano- Me dijo Emmett mientras chocamos puños.

Eleazar dice que se ha estado rumorando eso desde hace unos dias, no nos habian informado por que era solo rumores pero ahora que Alices tuvo esta vision se dirigen asi aca – nos dijo Carlisle mientras abrazaba a Esme.

Todos estabamos pensantivo cada quien en su mente, veia como Jasper estaba ideando estrategias de combate.

Es una buena idea Jasper- le dije

¿Cual idea?- dijo Emmett para saber- Ustedes siempre hacen eso.

Estaba pensado en tomar entrenamiento solo en caso de que no sepamos como parar esta guerra- dijo Jasper

Me parece una buena idea- dijo Carlisle- Podemos empenzar en la noche ya que seguro los Denali estaran aquí.

Los Denali en la casa, una guerra que esta por empezar.

¿Que mas puede ocurrir?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Sorry por no haber subido antes pero al parecer habia problemas en plataforma o era mi PC no se :D, Espero que lo haya gustado esta capitulo!


	3. Capitulo 2: Adios!

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA A LA IMAGINATIVA DE MI CABECITA,**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2. ADIOS!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Edward Pov.**

La casa era un caos.

Los Denali habían llegado hace unos pocos minutos y ya quiero salir de aquí.

¿Qué haremos?- Nos pregunta Eleazar- No podemos luchar contra todos los vampiros sanguinarios del mundo, moriremos en el intento.

Si juntáramos a todos nuestros podemos hacer una tregua con los Vulturis- dice Carlisle

Por favor, Carlisle, ellos ya declararon la guerra, los pocos inteligentes se han escondidos para no luchar contra ellos.

No nos queda otra más que pelear- dice Jasper

 _Aunque._

Empieza a pensar en Alice y en la Guerra civil mientras mira hacia la ventana.

Sé que pensó en algo.

Jasper- le digo pero me interrumpe.

No, Edward, necesito pensar un poco- me dice y se va de la sala.

Alice no lo sigue y todos nos fijamos en ella. Está preocupada, sus ojos y mente están enfocados buscando un futuro externo a esta guerra.

No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados- dice Rosalie

Aún no sabemos que harán los Vulturis, y si pasara algo Alice lo vera- dice Carlisle- cuando vuelva Jasper, comenzaremos con los entrenamientos.

Por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo de algo, no sabíamos si íbamos a vivir o no pero sabemos que esto no será limpio, muchas personas y vampiros estaremos involucrados en esto.

-Jasper no volverá, comencemos sin el- dice Alice con voz automática.

\- ¿qué quieres decir querida?- le pregunta Esme

\- Que él no volverá- Alice me mira mientras una visión se coloca en mi mente.

 _Es Jasper está caminando por el bosque y de repente Oscuridad._

 _Es como si Jasper ha muerto._ Me dice Alice y yo asiento.

Miro a mi familia, si Jasper que es el mejor en combate no está, estamos acabado.

 **Jasper Pov.**

Tenía que buscar una solución, tengo que proteger a Alice y a mi familia.

 _Como siempre protegiendo a los tuyos sobre ti, me extraña que aun vivas._

Esa voz.

La busco en todos los lados y no veo a nadie conmigo. Mis sentidos se ponen alerta y no percibo nada

 _Ja ja ja, pensé que los vampiros nunca olvidaban pero ya veo que se olvidaron de mí._

Abro mis ojos sorprendido de reconocimiento.

No puede ser posible y en eso al frente de mí, atrás de un árbol se materializa nuestra única salvación.

Tu- le digo con una sonrisa.

Ven conmigo Jasper, luego volveremos por tu familia- me dice mientras extiende su mano hacia a mí.

La tomo y me dejo llevar hacia donde ella diga.

En eso perdí la conciencia.

 **Edward Pov.**

Es imposible, Jasper no pudo haber muerto, por favor es nuestro mejor peleador-decía Rosalie mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Es entendible ningunos de nosotros lo creía, pero Alice está destrozada.

Eso quiere decir que debemos pelear antes de que ellos nos encuentre- dice Eleazar- no dejare que ellos me encuentre sin estar preparado

Entiendo lo que dices pero hay que buscar la manera de parar esta guerra sin necesidad de que se paguen con muchas vidas inocentes- dijo Carlisle

Yo me retiro a mi habitación- le digo, estoy cansado de hablar y escuchar sobre esta desgracia.

Alice no ha visto ningún vampiro cerca de nuestra casa y eso nos ponía un poco más tranquilo. No sabíamos que hacer y estamos corto de tiempo, necesitamos un plan pero ya.

Adelante Tanya- le digo

Edward, ya que tenemos poco tiempo quisiera pedirte disculpas por todos estoy años, sé que no fui la mejor persona y estoy apenada- me dice rápidamente.

Tanya- me sube la mano interrumpiéndome

Sé que con eso no me gano ni tu amor mucho menos tu perdón, pero si muero estaré más tranquila al saber que fui tu amiga al menos- me continúa diciendo y yo no sé qué decirle.

Tanya, no moriremos y no tengo que perdonarte por nada, lo que paso hace años fue cosas de dos, pero ya estamos bien, veras que encontraras a tu chico ideal- le digo para inducirle ánimos.

Lo sé, tú también encontraras a tu chica perfecta- me dice mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla.

 _Chicos bajen por favor_.

Escuchamos la voz de Esme llamándonos y bajamos lo más rápido posible.

Aunque todos se nos quedaron mirando y Emmett enviando insinuaciones que bloquee en mi cabeza nadie dijo nada

Ya que Jasper no está, pelearemos en pareja, tenemos que entrenar, Alice ¿ves algo para esta noche?- dice Carlisle

No, no veo nada- contesta

Pues mañana a primera hora comenzaremos los entrenamientos, vayan a prepararse- nos dijo Carlisle

Todos estábamos triste, perder a Jasper asi nos partio el alma y todo necesitábamos digerir esta nueva noticia, mas que todos Alices.

Cada quien fue a su habitación pero en realidad lo que se hizo fue guardar pertenencias, tomar los pocos momentos juntos y atesorar recuerdos, ya que mañana se comienza la preparación para la batalla.

* * *

Mi queridos lectores, agradecerles por tomar el tiempo para leer mis historias es poco decirles Gracias, espero que le guste como van surgiendo las cosas, sus dudas no piense mucho en comentarmelas por inbox o reviews.

Besitos Picachu!


	4. Capitulo 3 Jasper?

**Edward Pov**

Otro dia en la cual no sabemos que hacer, estamos en silencio reunidos en la sala pensando cómo resolver este problema.

Alice, ves algo que nos pueda ayudar?- Carlisle le pregunta

Aun nada, solo sé que hay una batalla sin motivo aparente- le contesta

Llamare algunos amigos para averiguar de qué se puede tratar pero tomara tiempo. – dijo Eleazar mientras salía de la sala con el teléfono.

¿Cual sería el motivo? No hemos hecho nada malo, vivimos en paz porque la guerra luego de tanto años- dijo Esme

Creo que hay mas vegetarianos que vampiros y están coexistiendo- le conteste

Sabíamos que estábamos en una encrucijada sin retorno no sabíamos qué hacer ni hacia dónde dirigirnos, no teníamos salvación.

Necesito aire, salir de la casa y millones de preocupación.

Corrí hacia el bosque y nadie me detuvo, sabían que me sentía impotente por algo que no tenemos idea, cace un venado solo por desquite.

Estas tan furioso que no me escuchaste llegar- me dijo Jasper.

Jasper?- le digo con asombro y corro abrazarlo- creimos que has muerto, Alice se pondrá eufórica

Si lo se y no puedes decirle que me viste Edward sus vidas dependen de ellos- me dice

Lo siento, tengo la cabeza hecha un lio- le contesto- ¿ Por que no le puedes decir que estas vivo? Estamos destrozados hermano.

Lo sé, me siento igual por mentirles pero es la única forma, quisiera que me hicieras un favor eres el único que me puede ayudar.- me dice

Cómo? – le pregunto

Hable con varios amigos, me comunicaron que han hecho atentados a los Vulturis y han sido vegetarianos por eso la orden, la guerra ha empezado han muertos más de 200 vampiros de lo que va la semana- me dijo

Oh Dios mío!- le digo- necesitamos detenerlos.

Si, por eso necesito que me ayudes a mantener la familia unida yo vendre mas tarde, no te preocupes todo estará bien.- me dice

Si claro, ¿Cuándo vendrás?- le pregunto

Ese es el problema, no lo sé, alguien me esta ayudando, una amiga que puede detener esto- me dijo- ella me ayudo a salir de ese mundo de maria y me impulso a liberarme de ella.

¿ entonces?- le pregunto- no puedo decir nada de lo que estas haciendo.

Exacto- me dijo- ella me dijo que si pasara algo, y necesitara ayuda vinieras aquí, y ella te escuchara

Pero es imposible- le contesto

No lo es- me dice- créeme ella es la única solución, asi que confía en nosotros Edward. Estamos planeando algo que protegerá a la familia.

¿Por que estas tan seguro de que nos ayudara? ¿quien es ella?- le preguntas.

Solo te puedo decir que es única- me contesto

Eso no nos ayuda en nada, Jasper- le digo

Confía en mí, no puedes decirle esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice.- me dice

Okey, te lo prometo- le contesto.

Ahora vete, están preocupados y tengo que volver- me dice mientras me da la espalda.

Espera, dime aunque sea hacia donde vas?- le pregunto.

Estoy bien hermano- y se va corriendo.

Me dirigo hacia la casa mientras pienso en esa misteriosa persona y el porqué Jasper quiere pasarse por muerto, porque me pide ayuda a mí si él en vez de a Alice.

Ella debe de tener algo, algún don, que haga parar esta guerra antes de que sea tarde para nosotros.

Llegamos a la casa y estaban en las mismas posiciones.

 _Creo que deberíamos hablar con los Licántropos._

Carlisle, crees que es buena idea?- le pregunto

Edward, habrá una guerra de vampiros, y rondaran muchos por acá, deben estar notificados,- me contesta

Podrían hablar en voz alta- dice Emmett

Carlisle quiere avisarles a los lobos sobre la guerra- le digo

Es buena idea y nos pondrían ayudar a vencerlos en caso de que vengas hacia acá- dice Esme

Están locos- grita Rosalie- los lobos son cosas inestables, mal olientes y pueden revelarse contra nosotros.

No pasara nada, llamare a sam para que se junten con nosotros en el bosque- dice Carlisle.

Sam, ya se dirige hacia allá- nos informa Carlisle

Todos salimos hacia la línea de división donde hacemos la reuniones, tenemos un pacto no podemos cruzar una línea del pueblo y ellos nos permiten cazar en el bosque, IRONICO.

Nos encontramos con 15 lobos y Sam en su forma humana en el centro.

Nos colocamos en fila y vieron que somos más. Estamos todos incluidos los Denali.

Carlisle le comenzó a explicar lo que pasaba mientras ellos asimilaban la situación, todos estaban a alerta, la amenaza podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Paso una brisa que hizo que todos guardáramos silencio, era dulce, suave, fresca, inusual.

La chica misteriosa estará aquí con nosotros…


End file.
